Before he cheats
by Disenchanted midget
Summary: You know you should have thought of it before you cheated' He couldn't believe what he heard.KaixMingming
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

'There they were' he thought,never ever he thought him cheating on his girl again and what with that cheap creep was he that desperate to get laid again,but Kai was more smarter than that,he knew that he won't loose his time on some tramp.The man with many thoughts walked to the busy man who sat there, a whore sitting on his lap giggling like there was no tomorrow.He surveyed the area around him and found five bottles of beer on the table infront him'God you're completely wasted'Thought the red haired man with disgust. He pulled the woman's arm and yanked her out of the booth,her screaming was muffled from the load booming music.He redirected his gaze on his blue haired friend "God what's up with you Kai getting wasted,and where is Ming ming common shoot"Asked a serious looking Tala. Kai sat there staring at the table infront of him,Tala stood watching his friend,he shook his and dropped some bucks on the table and helped Kai to his feet so he can take him home. Being outside the bar Tala shivered from the chilly air being in mid February was normal.He took his keys from his pocket and opened his car door and dropped Kai on the passenger seat and stuffed his legs inside the car,closing the door with a slam,he looked for Kai's car not finding it he shrugged and got into the car and began the engine.

The ride home was weird it wasn't that the most under control 'I don't give a fuck about others say' had a little bit of too much of booze tonight no that's not the problem,the fact is that how can Ming ming can allow Kai alone and with some cheap tramp,Tala couldn't put his finger on a suitable answer, he was going to find it sooner or later.He looked at Kai and found him staring at the city lights with drowsy eyes'That's it I'm going to know now'Fumed Tala,he parked the car briskly beside a petrol station,he turned off the engine and looked at Kai who he didn't lift his eyes from the spot.Tala massaged his own temples with a grunt "Come on man what's going on huh tell me" there was no response as he was shiftting to start his engine again he heared a small whisper "We are over" Tala didn't understand quite well "What's over Kai do you mean..._oh_" he couldn't believe it how did she discovered _it_ "But how is it possible nobody knows of it only me and you and I swear on your grave since mine is much more precious that I didn't tell anybody".Kai shook his head "No I don't know I guess some motherfucker snapped a photo I don't know I tried to explain it to Ming ming but she took her suitcase and went to Julia's.Tala tell me what am going to do"Tala shook his head"You should have thought before you cheated".Tala began the engine and began once again the ride home.Kai couldn't believe what he heared from his best friend it was the pure truth,but it still stinged, how was he going to let her go that easily.Maybe it's true that maybe time heals everything who knows what happens tomorrow.

I know it's too short but i heared Carrie underwood's song and it was like' Wow i have to write something' .Sorry that this story seemed crappy crap but I was half asleep.As for this fic i'm going to make it a TWO shot fic.

Stay tuned for the second part

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I know I should be studying right now, but it seemed unfair to leave it like that so here is the 2nd part.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade

"Ok Ming ming calm down and tell me what happened"Said Julia with concern. This is how the scene goes, Ming ming was crouched down on the floor near the couch her face in her hands and the carpet next to her was stained with tears and mucous. Julia had despair in her eyes 'What did you do Kai what the fuck did you do' Thought Julia.

Ming ming wails decreased and notch by notch the wails died "Ok good now Ming ming honey tell me what did that shit face do"Said Julia, Ming ming looked at Julia with face stained with salted tears "I discovered that he cheated on me" Said Ming ming with a tiny voice. Julia too shocked she let her body drop on the soft couch "What"She said out load.

Ming ming temper flared fire "DIDN"T YOU HEAR ME ,HE FUCKIN" CHEATED ON ME WITH A WHORE GOD IS THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND AFTER GIVING UP MY CAREER FOR THAT BASTARD THAT'S THE WAY HE REPAY ME TELL ME IS IT "Yelled Ming ming. Julia knew that in a relationship there is 3 stages to overcome when you have cheated or whatever 1.Sorrow 2.Anger 3.Denial and Ming ming went through the first stage.

"How did you know about _this_" Said Julia with a firm tone as if she was some interrogator on the crime scene "I just found this photo"Said Ming ming,she took her black handbag from the floor next to her,opening it she took out a paper "I printed it"Said Ming ming. Julia took the paper from and examined it with precise "Do you know who sent this"Asked Julia, Ming ming shook her head "There was only a note that said a lovely gift to the newly divorced "Said Ming ming with sarcasm"What a bastard" Julia dropped the paper on the small table next to her "We should investigate"Said Julia with determination "Ooh sherlock tell me what are we going go do wait let me grab your pipe...are you shitting with me Julia I don't want to play Sherlock Holmes ok I'm tired and I want to sleep thank you" Ming ming stood up and went to the bathroom and locked the door. Julia sighed and looked around, her eyes landed on the phone eying it she picked it up and went to the balcony. Dialing the number of her fiancée "Hello"Sid the other voice "Hey Tala" there was a pregnant silence "Oi Julia you know what time is it right" Said Tala with humor "Yea I know it is that Ming ming is here and she has been crying her eyes out tell me who did that fucker screw" Asked Julia with anger,Tala sighed "Look it all started at that business trip when we were going to deal with Emato Corp, one night we got drunk... really drunk I woke up and found Bryan next to me.."Julia cut him off "OH MY GOD DON'T TELL ME YOU AND BRYAN.." this time Tala cut her off "Hell no he found me passed out on the bar, but Kai was nowhere to be found"

Julia heard some murmurs "Who is it"Asked Julia "It's Kai he was drunk so I brought him down here Julia he looks miserable I mean I've known Kai for years and I've never seen him so miserable you know there is despair written on his face" Julia shook her head "What are we going to do" Asked a hopeless Julia "I don't know they say time heals everything right"

2 Months later

Ming ming was sitting on the couch sipping on her morning coffee watching T.V,the door bell rang "Julia you forgot your keys again one of these days I'm going to make it a knot around your.."She stared at the person on the door "Kai" Kai nodded "Ming ming..May I " Ming ming nodded and stepped aside she let him to the living room and sat him down "Want something to drink oh yea I forgot maybe you want a bitch I'm sorry but I think we've finished them why don't you go and get them" Said Ming ming with infuriation "Look Ming ming I apologized for several times now and I really don't know what to do" Ming ming laughed "The mighty Kai bastard Hiwatari in despair,but wait last time I checked you weren't the one you were cheated on it was me Kai and I bet you don't know the feeling" Kai dropped his head and began to finger his silver band that was around his finger,Ming ming looked at him and smiled sadly.

Ming ming sat next to him and hugged him from behind "Look I don't know I bet all the ladies out there want you"Kai head shot up and began to open his month, Ming ming put her finger on his mouth "But I'm sorry to disappoint them,but you are all mine"Kai smirked and and pulled her head so he can kiss her,Ming ming put her hand on his mouth "Kai you have to do something for me" Kai raised an eyebrow and signaled for her to continue

"Let start all over again I mean we are still married,but you have to gain my trust and no there are no DATING with other persons "Kai stood up briskly that Ming ming that Kai was angry,but she was wrong when she found his hand waiting to be shaken "You promise"Asked Kai,Ming ming eyes glimmered with tears and shook his hand "Yea I promise" Kai pulled her by her wrist so she was standing a few inches than him "May I kiss the bride now" Ming ming smirked "Only If you chased after me" and with that Ming ming ran and Kai was hot on her tail.

I know a very corny ending, but I liked it. Thanks to whoever will read this, it means a lot to me.


End file.
